My Soul Mate
by youngjin
Summary: Suasana yang sangat indah memenuhi momen paling indah bagi Jimin. Seorang yang sangat ia cintai kini berada disampingnya. Tak ada keraguan lagi antara mereka, tak ada rasa sakit lagi yang ingin menutupi rasa itu. Bunga itu kini telah mekar, cinta mereka kini telah bersemi tanpa ada kesedihan dibaliknya.


My Soul Mate

Suasana yang sangat indah memenuhi momen paling indah bagi Jimin. Seorang yang sangat ia cintai kini berada disampingnya. Tak ada keraguan lagi antara mereka, tak ada rasa sakit lagi yang ingin menutupi rasa itu. Bunga itu kini telah mekar, cinta mereka kini telah bersemi tanpa ada kesedihan dibaliknya.

Huuaaaaaaaaaaa… Mulut kecil itu menguap dengan puasnya tanda ia sudah sadar dari tidur lelapnya. Jimin, namja manis itu pun bangun dari surganya dan dengan langkah malas ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sayangnya ia tidak melihat pukul berapa ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah semalaman ia merayakan kebebasannya dari sekolah menyeramkan dengan teman-temannya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan ritual paginya ia baru menyadari kalau ia terlambat di hari pertama kuliahnya. Ia melesat keluar rumahnya dengan roti di mulutnya dan tanpa berpamitan dengan _eomma_ -nya.

" Yaakk! Jimin-ah kau lupa dengan _eomma_ -mu ini? Baiklahh.. terserah kau saja. Pergilah sesukamu!" pekik _eomma_ -nya dengan emosi yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Jimin. Lalu ia bergegas pergi ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah dekat rumahnya.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam perjalanan, ia sampai di stasiun dekat kampus barunya. Ia berlari melesat seperti angin berharap tidak akan terlambat di hari pertama kuliahnya. Hari dimana semua mahasiswa baru menundukkan kepala seketika saat senior kampus berpapasan dengan mereka. Sesampainya di kampus, ia langsung mengagumi universitas itu. Tempat dimana ia akan mengumpulkan puing-puing ilmu untuk masa depannya.

"Woowww! _Daebak_! Seoul memang indahh.. University of Arts.. _I'm here baby_ " dengan bahagianya ia mengucapkan itu disaat semua orang berlomba menuju pintu gerbang secepatnya sebelum satpam di kampus itu berubah menjadi monster.

" _Annyeong_! Park Jimin _here_! _Annyeonghaseyoo_!" ucapnya pada semua orang yang lewat di depannya tanpa menghiraukan orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur ilfeel. Entahlah.. mungkin Jimin terlalu polos akan hal itu.

Setelah ia menyapa semua orang dengan bahagia dan polosnya, ia bergegas mencari kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sebelah utara. Dengan semua buku yang dibawanya dengan tangan kanannya, ia berlari pelan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, brukkk. Ia menabrak senior yang paling ditakuti di kampus itu, Kim Taehyung.

"Ahh maaf maaf ..." lalu ia segera membereskan setumpuk bukunya tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang ditabraknya walaupun ia tidak mengenal siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Apakah begini caramu meminta maaf pada senior yang belum kau kenal sama sekali? Ahhh mahasiswa baru sekarang ternyata tidak ada yang sopan ya? Apa kau tidak diajarkan _eomma_ -mu? _Oh my God, you're in trouble boy_.. pergilah jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak sopan? Baiklah aku minta maaf padamu aku karna aku tidak mengucapkannya dengan formal. Tapi bisakah kau jaga mulut kasarmu itu? Apa salahku ini sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku berada dalam masalah? Apa kau seorang dosen disini yang bisa memberikan hukuman padaku?"

"Whoaa kau benar-benar hebat! Kau berani padaku, ha?! Kau itu mahasiswa baru disini bisa-bisanya kau melawan senior sepertiku?! Kau tidak kenal kau ya? Haaaa?!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalmu!"

" _Oh my God_ , kau memang kurang ajar! Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diriku! Aku Kim Taehyung. Senior yang paling ditakuti di kampus ini. Akan kuberitahukan hal yang paling penting. Aku anak pemilik universitas ini, jadi jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku. MENGERTI?!"

"Ya, a-aku me-mengerti.." entah mengapa nyali Jimin tiba-tiba menciut

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini karna kau baru mengenalku. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Cepat! Sebelum aku menghantam wajah burukmu itu"

"Ba-baik." Lalu Jimin berlari sekencang-kencangnya berharap senior itu tidak akan mengejarnya.

Huffftt akhirnya Jimin sampai di kelasnya. Ia segera mencari bangku kosong untuknya. Dan yang benar saja, Jimin mendapat bangku paling depan, dekat.. sangat dekat dengan meja dosen. Hal yang sangat ia membenci. Berharap saja sisa harinya akan berjalan dengan mulus setelah hadiah hari pertama masuk kuliahnya-nya ia dapatkan dari senior paling ditakuti di kampusnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00, tanda kelas pertama akan dimulai.

Krekk.. pintu terbuka, semua orang sudah berlarian kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Tampak seorang wanita dibalik pintu itu. Semua orang sudah mulai kekurangan antusias saat mereka menebak siapa dibalik pintu itu. Ternyata…


End file.
